


pyro's birthday (old fic)

by minoubouffe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, and it's only mentioned once but still, enjoy i poured my heart and soul into this, headcanon that pyro likes unicorns, i actually did write another chap for this but it's bad so i cropped this out of that one, mention of burning flesh btw y'all, might add graphic depiction of violence just tell me if i need to, might write more for this because i'm big gay, of course he does, scout is in love with pyro in this fic and it's actually mutual so scout/pyro tag is there, scout is nice for once™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoubouffe/pseuds/minoubouffe
Summary: hhh i wanted to write for this ship bc it's so cute..





	pyro's birthday (old fic)

**Author's Note:**

> hehehrhhehe

**

"hey muffles, how's it goin'?" scout slaps a hand on pyro's shoulder, purposely startling him before pyro turns around, and he thinks he's smiling, hard to tell with the mask on.

"mppmpmh-" he tries to speak, but is interrupted by scout who holds out a pen and clipboard with paper attached to it, and pyro takes it grudgefully.

he reveals the paper back to him once he's done writing, 'i am ok. you?' scout reads it, and shrugs, "good, i guess. i heard it's your birthday today, yeah?" his face colors, "yeah, well, uhm, about that, i got you something you might like." scout pauses, before fishing something out of his pocket.

"it's nothin' much, but i know you like em'.." scout holds the small item within his contained fist, "don' ask how i know, muffles, i overheard you talkin' with engie about it, and since your birthday was comin' up.." scout holds out his hand..

a small, colorful unicorn keychain.

"i literally can't tell how ya' feel bout' it, so uh..write down on da'--woah! easy dere' mu-muffles!--watch da' handwraps!" he cries out as he's engulfed by the scent of black smoke and a hint of burning skin, pyro was hugging him.

"mppmh.." pyro thanks him, "mphmpmpmphmpmmh-" pyro tries to ask, but scout cuts him off by holding up the red, transparent clipboard, that included the paper once again, and their small conversation from earlier. pyro snatches it out of his hands, but not menacingly, he tries not to be.

he scribbles down something onto the paper, and turns it to scout for him to read again, not realizing they had separated a while ago, and scout was frankly a little glad he doesn't have to breathe in the smell of burning flesh anymore..

'you remembered my birthday. thank you.'

"no problem, muffles. i never forget anyone's birthday, not even yours." scout watches pyro, and he can tell his face is probably lighting up right now, he just knows it.

pyro nods, and scout nods back.

"so uh..i'll cya." scout scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, before backing up slowly, and walking off.

pyro just stands there, looking down at the tiny unicorn keychain.

**

**Author's Note:**

> u3u


End file.
